


Cat's Meow

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Yukina and Saya bond over cats





	Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure shameless indulgence since these two haven't even interacted in the game

Saya cannot help but pause when she realizes who is up ahead, sitting on one of the park benches.  Blinking a few times to make sure that her eyes are not playing tricks, Saya steps closer, trying to stay quiet.  Her efforts are futile as most of the cats sense her approach and scatter, making her sigh out loud. Closing the distance between them, Saya hesitates when she notices two of the cats are content to stay curled up next to Yukina despite her presence.

 

“You sure are lucky, Minato-san.”  She cannot help but let the words slip out, her hands twisting the handles of her bag as she stares forlornly at the cats.  They look so cute and fluffy and her fingers itch to run through their colorful coats. 

 

“Yamabuki-san?”  Yukina looks up, curious.  “Is there something you need from me?”

 

Saya laughs softly, eyes still trained on the cats.  She idly wonders if their fur is as soft as it looks.  “I’m sorry, Minato-san. I was just talking out loud.”

 

“Would you like to join me?”  Yukina glances at the other end of the bench, her fingers lightly stroking the fur of one of the cats.

 

“Oh…  I don’t think that would be a good idea.”  Saya fidgets slightly, biting the corner of her lip.  The offer is tempting but she knows exactly how it will end.  “I’m afraid cats aren’t too fond of me. They tend to run off before I ever manage to pet them.”

 

“Yamabuki-san.”  There is a startled expression on Yukina’s face.  “Have you never pet a cat?”

 

Wrinkling her nose in thought, Saya wonders if being swatted on the hand counts.  It is probably the closest she’s ever come to actually touching one of the neighborhood cats.  Turning back to Yukina, she shakes her head. “Not really. Though I’ve certainly tried.”

 

Yukina gasps, one hand moving to press against her chest.  “Yamabuki-san, I cannot imagine how painful that must be.”

 

The utterly serious reply catches Saya off guard but she cannot help but smile when she realizes that Yukina means it.  “Well, one of these days I’ll manage it, I’m sure.”

 

“Today.”  Yukina narrows her eyes.  “Yamabuki-san, please allow me to help you.  This cannot go on any longer.”

 

“I’m sorry?”  Saya stares, not quite sure how to react.

 

“Please take a seat.  We must rectify this immediately.”  

 

The expression on Yukina’s face is slightly intimidating and Saya immediately moves to sit on the other end of the bench.  “If-If you insist.” She clutches her bag close, unconsciously holding her breath as she waits for further instructions.

 

Yukina nods, shifting slightly so that she can face Saya.  “I would assume that you are the one always attempting to approach the cats?”  At Saya’s confirmation, she continues. “While I can understand how tempting it is, you must realize that cats are quite fickle.  You must let them be the ones to make the decision. Ignoring them is often the quickest way to make them come to you.”

 

“Really?”  Saya can kind of see that.  “Is there anything else?”

 

“Well, a little bribe doesn’t hurt either.”  She reaches into her own bag and takes out a pouch of what looks to be food.  The two cats at her side instantly perk up, nosing at the pouch and pawing at Yukina’s hands, making her smile.  “Too many treats are not good of course but sometimes they require a bit of a motivation.”

 

As she listens to Yukina talk and watches her patiently attend to the cats Saya finds herself slowly beginning to relax.  “You really understand cats, Minato-san.”

 

“They are wonderful creatures.”  Yukina glances up. “Please hold out your hand, Yamabuki-san.”

 

Saya does as asked, moving slowly so that she does not startle the cats.

 

“Now I believe if you look to your right, you will find someone who has been watching you.”  Yukina returns the pouch to her bag and motions to the other side of the bench. 

 

When Saya carefully turns to look there is indeed a cat watching her.  She stares, eyes wide when it stretches out, slowly moving closer as if it has all the time in the world.  Before it reaches her side, her thoughts are interrupted by a steady poking at her leg and Saya glances to her left, nearly falling over when she realizes one of the cats that Yukina was petting is trying to get her attention.

 

“I believe you’ve made a friend, Yamabuki-san.”  

 

Stunned, Saya hesitantly sets some of the treats on the bench beside her, waiting for the cat to begin eating before haltingly reaching over to run her fingers over its fur.  The moment she makes contact, Saya thinks she must be dreaming. The fur really is as soft and fluffy as it looks. 

 

Caught up in the sensation, it takes another moment for Saya to notice that the cat on her right has managed to hop onto the bench beside her, making itself comfortable on top of her bag and happily kneading the rough fabric as it settles down.  It looks at her, slowly blinking before a soft, steady purr begins to fill the air. Biting back her giggles, Saya sets a few of the small treats in front of it so that the cat is rewarded for its efforts.

 

Glancing up, Saya grins when she sees Yukina’s knowing look.  “Thank you, Minato-san! If there’s anything I can do for you, please let me know!”

 

“I appreciate the thought, Yamabuki-san but don’t trouble yourself too much.”  Yukina scratches the chin of the cat that is still at her side. “I’m just glad that I was able to assist in resolving this matter.”

 

“You know, Minato-san, if you’re interested, my father was going to try testing out a new cat shaped sweet bread next week.  If you stop by the bakery, I’ll be sure to save one for you as thanks for all you’ve done for me today.” It is not nearly enough to repay Yukina but Saya can not think of anything else that she could offer.

 

There is a spark of interest in Yukina’s eyes as she mulls over the idea.  “Perhaps I will stop by when I have a moment.”

 

“I would love to see you.  Perhaps we can even see the neighborhood cats if we’re lucky.”  

 

Yukina turns to Saya with an intense stare.  “Is next Monday too soon, Yamabuki-san?”

 

“Not at all!”  Saya settles back on the bench, nearly melting from happiness as one of the cats affectionately bumps its head against her hand.  “I look forward to seeing you.”


End file.
